


【MOB虫铁虫】BE A GOOD BOY（ABONC-17） 番外

by anniek13



Series: BE A GOOD BOY [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniek13/pseuds/anniek13
Summary: 番外※文不是我写的，是找别圈太太约的稿※主要为了搞抹布虫，MOB/抹布=随机路人x角色。铁虫提及。※不能接受请直接点X，不用告诉我CP：MOB虫（O）/铁（A）虫（O）背景：MCU题材内容：ABO （分化设定内详）级别：R ，NC-17敏感成分： 未成年/多人强制侵害/捆绑/身体损害
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: BE A GOOD BOY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539679
Kudos: 4





	【MOB虫铁虫】BE A GOOD BOY（ABONC-17） 番外

Tony比peter还紧张。  
他在男孩儿看不见的角度深呼吸两次，拿起药品说明书仔仔细细阅读六遍。手肘内侧的针孔还有点疼，天知道他上回把药品注射进身体是什么时候了。  
——不能·让·peter·怀孕。  
Tony觉得让个未成年人拯救世界，这世界已经够糟糕了，如果让拯救世界的未成年人再因此......好吧与此无关，总之，如果让还在念书的peter变成未婚先孕的omega，他大概得把自己的脑袋砸成塔塔牛肉。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他转过身，带着微笑询问。  
Peter说：“我觉得有点......虚弱。”  
“很正常。”tony说。“大概还有二十分钟......”  
他讲话的样子活像等妻子预产时间的丈夫。  
“谢谢你，stark先生。”peter说。“虽然梅姨觉得你只是要给我个临时标记然后用stark工业的黑科技搞得像是永久标记好让我在学校不那么容易招人欺负但是我就是——”  
“换气，peter，换气。”tony举起双手，缓慢地落在peter肩膀上。“我向你保证......你怎么了？”  
Peter的脸颊泛着红色，呼吸急促，他停了一会儿，才说：“stark先生......好像——是时候了。”  
Tony闻不到peter的气味，在药剂的控制下他也不会进入alpha发情期，这只是成年人的施助行为，没别的......  
“你可以叫我tony的。”tony用右手扶着peter的脖子，小心翼翼地让他躺下。他决定给这孩子正式的第一次更稳当的体验，传教士体位总不会出错。先亲吻，然后前戏，三十分钟后进入正题。  
“好的，tony。”peter仍是紧张，他吐出一口气，耳朵通红。  
“我可以亲亲你吗？”tony问。  
Peter点头，他慢慢压低了身体，尽量不让男孩儿有压迫感，他先是快速地碰了碰湿润的嘴唇，然后拉开距离，确定peter能够接受，才开始下一步。深吻对于处于发情期的peter来说也不算问题，只是在亲吻进行到第三分钟的时候，他迷惑地睁开眼睛，瞪着tony。  
“电影里不是这么演的。”  
分开之后，他小声说。  
Tony决定不回答，他在peter侧脸亲了一下，接着往更下面——隐藏在皮肤下面透着青色的血管，亲吻上去有温热的搏动，锁骨以及处于发育期的胸膛。Tony绕过了在微冷空气中充血挺立的乳头，他不太想让peter将玩弄胸部的动作联想到杂志上的“花花公子stark约会双胞胎超模”形象。令人惋惜，tony想，也许以后再没机会了。  
在peter胸上恋恋不舍地蹭了会儿，直到比他小很多的男孩儿因为胡子摩擦皮肤的瘙痒吃吃发笑，他才继续往下。Omega的阴茎没有多少机会使用，以peter这种乖乖牌也不会在中学就和拉拉队员搞上——绝大部分拉拉队员也看不上书呆子。  
“呃，stark先生？我是说，tony......”  
“很快了。”tony同样放弃了为peter口交的想法。年轻的omega已经有些迫不及待，他努力克制自己，但本能掌控着他。Tony往后退了一小步，半跪在peter腿间，看着他略显粉红的腿弯，不知道该抓哪儿。他太想给这孩子留下好的第一次了，peter永远都值得最好的。  
“有点——奇怪。”peter的声音飘忽不定。“我......我好像——”  
“omega的生理状况而已。”tony抬头说。“你的身体指标一切正常，嗯？”  
Peter点点头。  
Tony从边上拿了润滑剂做扩张，尽管他觉得没什么必要，omega的体液已经从不住收缩的后穴溢出来，打湿埃及棉床单。手指进去得很轻松，随着剪开动作，更多液体流出来，甚至顺着指头流到指缝里。如果tony没注射药剂，他大概能闻到空气里弥漫的越发浓郁的泡泡糖气味，peter是个很甜的omega，字面意思——双重意思。Tony本想再多点前戏，但他瞧见男孩儿的眼睛有些发红，不好再拖延。他只好像个混蛋一样跪在那儿，掏出早已勃起的老二。  
“pete？”  
“嗯？”peter带着鼻音软软问道。“怎么了，tony？”  
“我要进去了。”  
“嗯。”peter点点头。“好呀。”他用手撑着床，晃了几下，把腿分得更开。以目前状况来看他做得不能更好了，也不能更糟了。Tony想，以后他和另一个alpha结合，他们的婚姻一定不会出现性生活不和谐。  
想到“另一个alpha”，tony被药剂压下去的雄性心理都要膨胀到天花板高。他又凑过去亲亲peter，对方回之以柔软的舌尖。阴茎抵在紧窒收缩的穴口，tony克制自己不要更像混蛋，他一手撑在peter身侧，一手扶着他的胯骨，慢慢往里送。后穴被撑开时peter发出一声几近啜泣的呻吟，男孩大口喘息几次，心跳平稳后，扯出一个虚弱的微笑。  
“没关系的，tony。”  
Tony额头上都是汗，他猜测自己花了五分钟才把老二完全送进peter的屁股，尽管他对自己的尺寸挺自豪的。阴茎顶端擦过生殖腔入口时，peter痉挛了一下，腰向上猛地一弹，差点吓到tony。Peter的生殖腔还没完全打开，只有一道小小的裂口。Tony确定peter适应之后，才开始缓慢抽送，要满足发情期的omega，太过温柔不行，但peter毕竟是个初次发情的孩子——他根本不觉得之前那次算什么“初次”。  
“你会标记我吗？”peter在低声的呻吟里忽然发问。  
Tony怔了一下。  
“噢——当然啦，”tony说。“我会给你一个足够稳固的临时标记，持续一个月左右，保证你能安稳度过这段时间。”  
“我是说，永久标记。”peter两眼恍惚，水雾朦胧。他盯着天花板，又好像看着tony不过是失焦罢了。“会吗？”  
Tony嘴里涌上一股金属味。  
“peter，你还小呢。”他继续抽插，耐心说。“你见过几个alpha，就让我给你永久标记了？”  
“不行吗？”peter失望地说。  
Tony明白了，是omega发情期的本能反应，他们会希望得到alpha的永久标记，很多omega发情期说了这句话，然后用七八年时间反省自己惹的麻烦，再去医院做解除结合手术。  
说不上来现在是peter更失望还是tony更失望。坐拥一切的男人心中有个粉红色的糖泡泡“啪”地破了。  
“那你会插进我的生殖腔吗？”peter又问，这回他的眼神总算聚焦了。  
“取决于你——但是我觉得没必要。”tony说。“生殖腔是很私密的地方......”  
“会吗？”peter问。“会吗？”  
好吧，tony想，omega初次发情期罕见的欢欣并发症状，说明peter对他非常信任。他被男孩儿一连串不停的“会吗”绕得心烦意乱，peter的声音就像泡泡糖一样粘人，千丝万缕的拉扯不断。他的后穴也，有意识一样收缩着夹紧，不让tony轻易撤开。  
“好吧，好吧。”tony说。“peter，我会的。”  
男孩儿笑起来，他伸长手臂，环抱tony的脖颈：“谢谢你，tony。你最好了。”他还在孩子气的呓语别的，抱怨tony对他太过严格之类的。Tony听得想笑。不过，随着tony抽插动作幅度的增大，peter再也说不出什么了，一张嘴就是呻吟声，他只好咬着嘴唇。男孩儿的后穴已经被操到驯服，在tony进入时迎合，离开时挽留。阴茎擦过生殖腔开口，peter就啜泣一下，小腹紧绷，大腿颤抖。从他体内溢出的液体已经足以打湿整张床单，tony似乎闻到了一丁点儿甜味，他不确定，但为了保险起见，还是伸手从床头小柜上拿了无针注射器，给自己补一次注射。  
“tony——？”peter抓着他的手腕，没什么力气。“你会进来吗？”  
“当然。”tony保证道。他退出一点，在peter腰下面垫了两个枕头。“会有点疼。”  
“唔——嗯。”  
Tony找到peter生殖腔的位置，合拢的小口已经完全张开，汩汩流出略显粘稠的体液。他试探挺腰，顶了一下，龟头深陷肉缝之中，进去显然更为艰难。  
“是有点......疼。”peter说。  
“放弃吗？”  
“不。”  
Tony用手捂着peter的小腹，试图以温度转移peter的注意力，但只让他自己更为集中精神。Peter的腹部有一点点脂肪，裹在肌肉的外头，手感好极了。Tony想到他放过的胸乳，这会儿转到那儿有点过分......硬挺的肉棒破开生殖腔口，接着前端忽然松快下来，像泡在温热的水中。Peter有些绝望地哭喊一声，直指天空的阴茎射出稀薄的液体，落在他自己胸口，像是乳汁。Tony弯下身子，从腹部开始向上，用舌面舔去每一分，peter的呼吸和心跳就在皮肉之下，最后归结于左胸，tony想了想，轻轻咬了上去。  
Peter尖叫着，达到了omega的高潮。  
生殖腔规律的收缩让阴茎的存在更加明显，也让tony越发不好受。他不想射在peter体内，而现在抽出会给peter的身体造成坏的影响。他只能咬牙等着地狱一般的快感结束，才缓慢退出。阴茎离开peter肠道时发出啵的一声响，更多体液流出来。Tony将男孩儿抱在怀里，撩开头发，对着颈侧的腺体咬下去。  
“清醒点了吗？”tony问。  
Peter迟钝地眨眨眼，信息素交融让他的荷尔蒙稳定，他开始非常清楚地意识到自己处于什么境地，说了什么。他的脸颊羞红一片，但瞧上去不像后悔的模样。  
“清醒了，stark先生。”peter徒劳无功地用床单遮掩自己。  
“好好休息吧，我去给你弄点吃的。”tony找个借口出去。  
他要关门的时候，peter忽然说：“stark先生？”  
“嗯？”  
“你会标记我吗？”  
“我已经标记了。”tony在颈侧指了指。“至少一个月呢。”  
“我是说永久的。”peter结结巴巴的。“就是——永......可以——如果不做解除手术我可以......分你一半财产的那种。”说完之后，他想把自己舌头咬掉。  
Tony笑起来。  
“等下个月吧。”  
他胸中的糖泡泡又吹起来了。  
“三十七天之后，是我的发情期。”


End file.
